Phantom
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato ¿No es asi? Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor


Hola chicas y ¿chicos? Nunca lo sabré a menos que me dejen un review, sé que he tardado en actualizar lo demás, pero no, esto de ser yo es cansado y todo eso, pero estoy aquí con una mini-historia festejando el mes del horror, espero que les guste y sin ms preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
Aclaraciones: _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del_ _foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_

Capítulo I

Con la sonrisa torcida se despidió de sus padres, después de que le dieran la fabulosa noticia—" _Vivirás Sola"_ — La universidad comenzaría en un mes por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para instalarse y acostumbrase, tendría que acomodar sus cosas, desde ropa, hasta platos.

Observo por enésima vez la casa frente a la suya, su aspecto lúgubre y para nada acogedor le ponía nerviosa, apenas llevaba dos horas y lo que más anhelaba era regresar a casa con su madre y padre, pero sabía que eso le sería imposible.

A pesar de no estará a más de dos horas de la casa de sus padres, sabía que los haría sentir mal, ellos con mucho esfuerzo y amor habían comprado la pequeña casa y agradecía que lo hicieran, pues con el tiempo los constantes viajes de dos a dos horas y media ya habían hecho mella en su cuerpo, al menos desde ahí la universidad le quedaba a diez minutos caminando, eso le ahorraría bastante dinero y tiempo, así podría buscar un trabajo y podría proveerse mejor ella sola, sin tener que depender de sus padres.

Con pesar saco sus cobijas de la gran caja, subió las escaleras y comenzó a tender la cama, sus padres también le había puesto el amoblado a pesar de ser de segundo uso parecía todo nuevo, se sentó en su cama, observo el vacío cuarto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se levantó y atreves de la gran ventana que daba hacia la propiedad de enfrente observo la ventana que también se erguía a la altura de la suya, se sintió observada, como si algo detrás de las pesadas cortinas cafés la observaba, se sintió escudriñada, alejo la mirada, se sentía perturbada, asustada.

Siempre había sido así, era demasiado miedosa para su propio gusto, con problemas podía ver una película de terror y poder pegar los ojos en la noche, si escuchaba algún ruido en la noche, era tan cobarde que se ocultaba debajo de las sabanas sin poder dormir, y justo odiaba esa época del año, lo admitía le gustaba salir de fiesta con sus amigas de la facultad, pero por la noche era todo un martirio, y justo sus padres habían decidido que era la mejor época para darle su noticia, porque no pudieron esperar a que terminaran esas fechas, en donde se supone los muertos visitaban a los vivos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de omitir su paranoia, pero es que era tan endemoniadamente difícil, observo su pequeño reloj en su muñeca izquierda, apenas era la una de la tarde, tenía que apresurarse a acomodar sus cosas, tenía que ver lo de sus alimentos, salir a conocer los alrededores, conocer las mejores rutas para ir a la universidad y si seguía de perezosa jamás lo conseguiría.

* * *

Suspiro cansada, después de pasársela todo el día acomodando sus cosas, al fin tenía tiempo de poder sentarse a cenar, y poder relajarse con una taza de su té favorito, le soplo al caliente líquido y después de pensar que la temperatura era la ideal, se lo llevo a los labios, disfrutando del dulce sabor de un té de cereza.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, su frente tenia pequeñas perlas de sudor, se sentó en su cama y la vist frente a ella no le gusto, sus cortinas de color azul eléctrico estaban abiertas, dejándole ver la ventana de esa lúgubre casa, sintió pánico, ella estaba segura de haberlas dejado cerradas, no quería levantarse de la cama, sentía que algo la atraparía, que algo le daría un susto de muerte.

—Tengo que cerrarlas—se dijo a sí misma, tenía que hacerlo, cada vez se sentía mas observada, mas escudriñada, sentía que en cualquier momento las pesadas cortinas de aquella ventana se abrirían y vería algo horroroso, vio quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, vio las cortinas de aquella casa moverse y entonces su temor más grande se estaba haciendo realidad, con un grito desgarrador y espeluznante se levantó de un salto y cerro la cortina, y así sin más se lanzó a su cama cubriendo su cabeza y su cuerpo con sus cobijas.

—Kami-sama ayúdame—comenzó a orar, pero nada la acongojaba, incluso se sentía mas asustada, sintió como si alguien colocara una mano sobre las cobijas queriendo tocarlas—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —sabía que su grito se habría escuchado en toda la calle, se aferró a sus cobijas sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas—Ka…—estaba por pedir una vez más cuando algo la dejo sin aliento—Ese dios al que tanto ruegas besa mis pies—sintió su garganta doler ante su espeluznante grito.

* * *

Despertó desorientada, se sentó de apoco en su cama, se froto los ojos y vio todo normal, sus cortinas cerradas y la tenue luz solar filtrándose por ellas, recordó lo vivido en la madrugada y se asustó—Solo un sueño—se trató de convencer—Solo un sueño Kagome—se golpeó las mejillas e forma de motivación y se levantó, tal vez era su mente paranoica, y tal vez le hacía falta el aura protectora de su madre.

Un toque en su puerta la hizo bajar a prisa—Buenos días—dijo al revisar su reloj y ver que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana—Buenos días, por lo que veo eres nueva chiquillas—asintió un poco molesta por el tono utilizado por la mujer mayor—Bueno te puedo pedir por favor, que no grites así por la noche, despertaste a mis dos hijas pequeñas—sintió su sangre helarse—Parece que fueras una cría asustada—vio a la mujer dar la vuelta molesta he irse, miro la casa de enfrente y esta vez sintió que se desmayaría en el acto, alguien había cerrado la puerta lentamente como riéndose de ella—Madre—susurro.

08:00 p.m 12/10/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, mi temática fue sobre FANTASMAS huy que miedo, bueno ni tanto, ya saben espero que me dejen un review, ya me apurare a actualizar lo demás, pero ténganme tantita paciencia, okay les mando besos con musho musho, miedo.

P.D: Siguiente en actualizar como espina de rosa y Al calor de las llamas.


End file.
